A Time for Healing
Title: A Time for Healing Players: Elizabeth Maxwell, Ham Tyler, Heather O'Leary, Pyotr Zagadka, Alexis Ayala, and Angelica Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Good thing there are people with a lot more relationship knowledge than Elizabeth… since her relationship is the one seeming most in trouble from all that happened… LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell is down at the washer, idly sorting through clothes, frowning and glancing back at all the entrance points once in a while. Ham Tyler comes down the stairs, a load of laundry in his hands. "Remind me to get a damned washer and dryer set up in the barn...." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at that and laughs. "Yeah... I'll note it next on the list. The next supply run, if Heather and I are still fighting, will be me going alone, almost certainly, for the record." She lifts up a shirt, checking it and tossing it in. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "I heard you two were... a little bit off, but I didn't know it was a Fight." He drops his laundry, and arches an eyebrow, "What's going on?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "She's in severe need of a shrink or something worse to convince her that she isn't at complete fault for what happened Friday night, mostly. I got fed up with being re-fed reasons I'd already refuted that I told her to come see me when she got over herself." Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "In my experience... a lot of women that have been...." Ham seems to be trying to find a better word, and can't, "...raped, feel they are responsible. However, tomorrow, I have someone coming out to handle all the mental problems that might be cropping up." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit and nods. "Good. she certainly needs it." She leans down, sighing as she picks up a pants and underthing of her own, with a stain on it in a particular spot. "She doesn't even realize the entirety of the truth about my involvement. I had to keep her from running off and trying to kill someone when she even found out part of it." She shrugs, and starts putting stain remover onto the clothing then. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "I think it best you never tell her. I'd like to kill Bates' myself... But we can't, at least, not until we get him to take his finger off the button. I don't know about you, but even killing a lot of Visitors, and chasing them off Planet for a year, while causing our babies to grow up with extra limbs, or stuff, is not what I call winning." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over. "I know we can't. We're bad enough right now. The next thing after removing them again will be cleaning up the dust, you can be sure of that." She sighs, and keeps putting stain remover, right onto the crotch of the pants and underthings. "It isn't that I don't feel bad about what happened to her... hell, I wound up experiencing the entire thing that happened, trying to keep her sane through it." She sighs softly. "For all the good its seemed to do. She's in better condition than Julie, but Julie... was from appearances probably put through more later on." Ham Tyler nods, "I saw her up talking to Angelica and Alexis... Maybe she can tell them more... You and her are too close for some things, I think." What does Ham know about relationships though? Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and shrugs. "Maybe..." She shrugs a little. "But then, maybe what I did was all for nothing as well, looking at the situation." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "You said she seemed better than Julie... You might be the one that got her that much better... I... Damn, I don't know what to tell you Elizabeth. It has been too long for me to know how to handle relationship problems...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "I /thought/ she seemed better, anyway. But if she's heaping guilt onto herself continually, she might wind up just as bad..." She sighs. "Call me cold, too much of a lizard, or whatever, but flatly, what I was trying to do right while it was being done made my see, hear, and completely feel everything that went on during the incident. I directly experienced the same thing as her, and seem to not be getting affected by it." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "I see..." He pauses, and shrugs, "But from what I heard... O'L... Heather did things to Julie. Did you experience that as well?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and sighs. "Yes." Ham Tyler hmms, "Maybe you should..." He pauses, and shrugs, "Tell her everything... Show her how you are effected by this? Either that, or get her and Julie away from each other for awhile, so that we can get them both back.... It doesn't sound like an easy fix for either of them..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "When she found out that I'd felt any of it, she went off and tried to kill Bates. If she found out that I felt it to some extents, she probably would try again, and not let me stop her. She doesn't even know that I felt it enough..." She dangles the pants, with the stain remover, bouncing them. "For this to happen, from something that wasn't even there. Finding out that I felt it at all didn't help her in the least, because she might be guilting herself now for me winding up essentially getting raped through her, for trying to protect her. I know she feels dirty for what happened..." She shrugs a little. "I don't. I don't really feel anything about it, except that I need to wash the clothes after. And that I'm upset about what happened to her, and am worried about her for it." Ham Tyler looks thoughtful, "Have you two... Umm... You know... Since?" He sighs, damn, birds and the bees with a lesbian, what a way to live, eh Ham? "Look... Not to be crude, but if you can show her that she is not soiled. that you still find her desirable. That might help. I know in Cambodia... El Salvador.. Laos... All over, that when someone was raped, a lot of the time, the dirty feeling was best alleviated by that woman taking a lover in to them, to show them they were not so soiled that no one would love them anymore... Other than giving her pleasure, it will show her that she is not damaged goods. It might let her move on. I am sure she feels that there is no way anyone could love her, so she is going to pile guilt, and push people away, to avoid the pain of being hurt later. That make any sense?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I was /going/ to, but after the little falling out last night, I haven't seen her to do it. I figured it might help her on several levels, to feel that again." Ham Tyler nods, "She's in the yard... You should go to her now, take her to bed... I'll.. I'll listen for the kids. I know how to feed a baby, and I can change a diaper." How Ham? How? Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "If you would, thanks. I'll see if I can drag her back off to the bedroom with me..." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Don't take no for an answer, Elizabeth... Even getting one of the two back would be a big help..." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over. "One of the three you mean. Donovan isn't exactly seeming to be in completely normal condition, either." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Gooder will be fine, as soon as he calms down, and as soon as Doc's all better. Solving his problem is easy." He shrugs, "Just go. OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, slipping for the entrance. "Okay..." She smiles a little. "thanks... I needed to hear that. I was worried she might not want me to do that, really... I just didn't want to push her into anything sexual too fast..." From the bottom of the stairs, Ham Tyler chuckles, "I'd say not to take no for an answer for that too... but that would not be good... Just make her feel better." ' Heather O'Leary sighs softly, but shakes her head. She seems to be trying to get her mind under control. Yes, time to stop letting things get to her. Be the strong bitch she has always been. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "She's right, I mean, telepathing is a bad idea anyway." Elizabeth Maxwell slips quietly onto the porch, looking into the yard, and walking towards the small group quickly. Pyotr Zagadka is drowning here. He COULD walk away, but that would seem rude now.. Besides, he's caught in this whole scene like a deer in the headlights. Thank god he hasn't opened his big male mouth yet.... Angelica glances over to Pyotr and smiles to him, nodding politely. "Hello Pyotr. How are you tonight?" Heather O'Leary looks over at Pyotr, and yes, her face seems to freeze. She puts on a false smile, and waves to the Russian, "Evening Pyotr." Too late, isn't it? Alexis Ayala hmms, and looks to Pyotr, smiling a bit, "Eve." Elizabeth Maxwell slips up behind Heather very quietly while she's waving and putting on a fake smile for Pyotr, lacing an arm quickly around her waist, and kissing her neck. "I'm sorry about last night, honey... Can you please come talk to me a bit?" Heather O'Leary's body reacts to the kiss on the neck, in a favorable way, and heather shivers slightly. She glances at Liz and bites her lip. She glances to Alex and Angel, than nods, eyes closing, "As long as you can promise not to fight?" Angelica smiles a little at Heather, and pats her gently on the shoulder. Pyotr Zagadka watches Elizabeth and Heather a moment longer, then slowly turns to face Alexis and smiles back weakly. "Good evening..." he says carefully. "Uhm.. Not intruding am I?" Elizabeth Maxwell squeezes Heather a little more tightly. "I promise not to fight, honey... I'm sorry I did that yesterday..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and tries not to react badly to the hug, "O... OK." Alexis Ayala looks between Heather and Elizabeth, and then to Angelica, and just listens for a few moments. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps her arms wrapped around, trying to gently pull Heather towards the entrance. "We need more private surroundings, honey..." Angelica glances around at the group, and stretches out, slipping back just slightly. Heather O'Leary lets herself be pulled. She doesn't fight, just moves along. Pyotr Zagadka looks as if he feels awkward now, for many, many reasons... SO he steps back from the group and looks around, seeming to ponder where he can bolt to. Elizabeth Maxwell slips back, waving to the others. "I'll see you all..." She glances to Heather, and back. "In the morning." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow at that, but shrugs. Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little at the eyebrow raise. "Silly Heather." She kisses again, and slips the tongue up behind Heather's ear, pulling her for the bedroom. Heather O'Leary's body reacts favorably, her mind, however, is trapped in a cycle of trying not to feel dirty, while still, very much feeling that way. She is able to ask, "What... about... the kids?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and tickles a little. "Don't worry about them, honey, I already asked someone to watch them so I could talk to you..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and allows herself to be pulled towards the bedroom, "What.. What is it you have planned?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and scritches a little bit. "you'll see, honey..." She pulls in gently. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, as she is pulled into the Room, and says softly, "Can the talk wait 'til I shower?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and tickles a little bit. "How long did you shower earlier today, dear?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "20 minutes this morning... 30 during the kids afternoon nap..." Elizabeth Maxwell just /looks/ at Heather. "That's plenty. If you try getting in there, I'll just go in with you. And you know that I can pop the door lock to do it." She smiles sweetly, pulling Heather for the bed. "I may have to spank you for trying to do it, anyway." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and says softly, "But... I'm dirty... Unclean... Unworthy..." It is said, almost beggingly, as if she really wants to hear that she isn't, but that she might not believe. Elizabeth Maxwell peels her clothes off, and starts peeling them off of Heather then, promptly. "Dear, if you showered that long, especially with some of the soaps in there, you're clean nearly to the point of scrubbing the skin off. And that would just hurt." She works gently on her girlfriend's pants, then. '''''LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R